


WindClan AU: The Beginning

by monochrome_sunsets



Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Warriors AU, WindClan (Warriors), no beta we die like kits under brokenstar's reign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets
Summary: What if Rusty came to the Clans earlier?  What if Jake had joined WindClan?  What if Jake and Tallstar raised Rusty and his siblings in WindClan?----LISTEN i am bad at naming things and summaries.the tumblr page: https://wcwc-au.tumblr.com/
Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Allegiances

###  **W I N D C L A N**

LEADER **TALLSTAR** \- A black and white tom with a very long tail.

DEPUTY **RUSSETSTEP** \- A flame-coloured tabby tom.

MEDICINE CAT **BARKFACE** \- A short-tailed brown tom.

WARRIORS **MUDCLAW** \- A mottled dark brown tom.

**WRENFLIGHT** \- A brown she-cat.

**TORNEAR** \- A tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, ONEPAW**

**SHEEPLEAF** \- A white she-cat with a darker stripe down her back.

**APPRENTICE, KINDLEPAW**

**RYETAIL** \- A golden tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, FIREPAW**

**SPOTTEDHARE** \- A reddish brown spotted she-cat.

**APPRENTICE, COALPAW**

**MEADOWLARK** \- A pale brown she-cat.

**TAWNYSUN** \- A pale ginger-and-grey tabby tom.

APPRENTICES **ONEPAW** \- A brown tabby tom.

**FIREPAW** \- A small ginger tom.

**KINDLEPAW** \- A light brown she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws.

**COALPAW** \- A dark brown tom with dark red spots.

QUEENS **ASHFOOT** \- A grey she-cat.

**MORNINGFLOWER** \- A tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Gorsekit, a brown tabby tom.

ELDERS **WOOLYTAIL** \- A grey-and-white tom.

**DOESPRING** \- A light brown she-cat.

**STAGLEAP** \- A dark brown tom.

###  **T H U N D E R C L A N**

LEADER **BLUESTAR** \- A blue-grey she-cat, with a silver tinge around her muzzle.

DEPUTY **REDTAIL** \- A small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive orange tail.

**APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **SPOTTEDLEAF** \- A beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

WARRIORS **LIONHEART** \- A majestic golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane.

**APPRENTICE, GREYPAW**

**TIGERCLAW** \- A big, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**WHITESTORM** \- A big white tom.

**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

**MISTYCLOUD** \- A dark grey she-cat.

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**STONESKIP** \- A grey tom with battle-scarred ears.

**MOSSFLOWER** \- A pale grey-and-white she-cat.

**DARKSTRIPE** \- A sleek black-and-grey tabby tom.

**LONGTAIL** \- A pale tabby tom with black stripes.

**MOUSEFUR** \- A small dusky brown she-cat.

APPRENTICES **DUSTPAW** \- A dark brown tabby tom.

**SANDPAW** \- A pale ginger she-cat.

**GREYPAW** \- A long haired, solid grey tom.

**RAVENPAW** \- A small skinny black tom with a white tipped tail.

QUEENS **FROSTFUR** \- A beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

**BRINDLEFACE** \- A pretty tabby she-cat.

**GOLDENFLOWER** \- A pale ginger she-cat.

**SPECKLETAIL** \- A pale tabby she-cat.

###  **S H A D O W C L A N**

LEADER **BROKENSTAR** \- A long haired dark brown tabby tom with a bent tail.

DEPUTY **BLACKFOOT** \- A large white tom with huge, jet-black paws.

MEDICINE CAT **RUNNINGNOSE** \- A small grey-and-white tom.

WARRIORS **STUMPYTAIL** \- A brown tabby town.

**BOULDER** \- A silver tabby tom.

**CLAWFACE** \- A battle-scarred brown tom.

**NIGHTPELT** \- A black tom.

APPRENTICES **WETPAW** \- A grey tabby tom.

**LITTLEPAW** \- A very small tabby tom.

 **WHITEPAW** \- A black tom with a white chest and paws.

QUEENS **DAWNCLOUD** \- A small tabby she-cat.

**BRIGHTFLOWER** \- A black-and-white she-cat.

###  **R I V E R C L A N**

LEADER **CROOKEDSTAR** \- A huge light coloured tabby tom with a twisted jaw.

DEPUTY **OAKHEART** \- A reddish brown tom.

MEDICINE CAT **MUDFUR** \- A long-haired, light brown tom.

WARRIORS **LOUDBELLY** \- A dark brown tom.

**WHITECLAW** \- A dark furred warrior.

**LEOPARDFUR** \- an unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

APPRENTICES **SILVERPAW** \- A pretty, slender, silver tabby she-cat.

###  **C A T S O U T S I D E T H E C L A N S**

**YELLOWFANG** \- An old, dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

 **SMUDGE** \- A plump, friendly black-and-white kitten.

 **BARLEY** \- A black and white tom.


	2. P R O L O G U E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted on the wcwc-au tumblr that this was gonna be posted around 3:30 est but that failed bc my dad forgot he had a third child he needed to pick up so

Four cats padded through the snow, ears flattened against the wind. One of them, an orange tom, froze in his spot, his ears twitching. The rest of the patrol continued, the lead of which only seemed to notice the tom’s sudden disappearance when a flash of orange fur caught his eye.

“Russetstep!” He called, halting the rest of the patrol. “Where are you going?”

“Probably back across the border to his twolegs,” a young golden tom snarked under his breath. The spotted she-cat beside him swatted at his head, letting out a low hiss, and the patrol lead shot him a cold stare.

Russetstep, oblivious to the conversation going on behind him, bounded over a hill and vanished for a moment before reappearing with a small orange shape dangling from his jaws. The lead of the patrol’s eyes narrowed at the sight for a moment before flying open.

“Oh, sweet StarClan,” he whispered before running towards Russetstep as fast as his twisted paw would allow, the rest of the patrol following.

“Kits?!” The spotted she-cat exclaimed, pacing around Russetstep as he gently placed the one he was carrying on the ground.

“Young ones, too,” the patrol lead meowed. “Where’s their mother?”

“I don’t know,” Russetstep frowned. “There’s no scent of anyone but these three around.” The spotted she-cat sniffed the brown kit, who squeaked and ducked behind Russetstep.

“What do we do with them?” The golden tom asked the patrol lead.

“We obviously have to bring them back to camp,” Russetstep said, his fur bristling. “They won’t last out here; it’s the dead of leaf-bare!”

“I agree with Russetstep,” the spotted she-cat nodded. “We can’t just leave kits alone in the wild to die. It’s cruel! And besides, it’s against the warrior code. Deadfoot?”

The patrol lead was quiet for a moment as he considered. “Spottedhare and Russetstep are right, Ryetail. We cannot just leave kits to suffer the cold alone. We will take them back to camp, and speak to Tallstar about this.”

Ryetail scoffed, but didn’t argue. Deadfoot picked up the black kit, Spottedhare the brown one, and Russetstep the orange. Ryetail’s tail lashed, and he padded a few tail-lengths behind the rest of the patrol.

Now that they had kits with them, the patrol moved faster, whispering the occasional words of encouragement to the kits whenever one of them started to get antsy. It wasn’t long before they were back at the camp, Spottedhare whisking the kits off to the nursery to fawn over them. Deadfoot and Russetstep padded over to a black and white tom, settling down next to him.

“Tallstar?” Deadfoot meowed. The tom turned to look at him. “Russetstep found three abandoned kits while on patrol with no sign of their mother. What should we do with them?” Tallstar paused, turning to look at Russetstep.

“We can’t leave them out there to die, Tall!” Russetstep hissed, his fur spiking up. “They’re kits! Barely nine weeks old!”

“We can’t keep them in WindClan forever, either,” Deadfoot reminded him. “Even if their mother didn’t _seem_ to be anywhere nearby, it doesn’t mean that she’s not looking for them.”

“I was kept in WindClan, and I’m not from here,” Russetstep reminded him.

“You were allowed to stay and given your warrior name with a _lot_ of backlash. Even now, many cats within the Clan are still bitter about it,” Deadfoot pointed out. Russetstep looked away.

Tallstar, who had been quiet up until this point, finally spoke. “Having listened to you both, I think I’ve come to a decision.” The two toms quieted, turning their attention to their leader. “We’ll keep the kits, and we’ll care for them.” Russetstep perked up, and Tallstar raised his tail to silence him. “But if their mother comes looking for them, we will give her kits back.”

Both Deadfoot and Russetstep seemed satisfied by this. Tallstar opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Deadfoot’s hacking cough. The other two toms waited for Deadfoot’s body to stop heaving from the effort of his coughs, worry clouding their eyes.

“Perhaps you should go see Barkface,” Tallstar suggested, his tail flicking anxiously. “Your cough only seems to have gotten worse.” Deadfoot started to argue, but broke off with a sigh, shaking his head as he stood and walked off to the medicine den.

Russetstep watched the deputy go before shaking off his worry, turning to Tallstar with a spark of excitement in his eyes. “Our very own kits, Tallstar!” He murmured, nuzzling his mate’s cheek. “Can you believe it?”

Tallstar’s eyes softened as he curled around Russetstep, and he gazed at the nursery. “They’ll become strong warriors, Russetstep. I’m sure of it.”


End file.
